What King?
by Purecopy
Summary: As the Straw Hat Pirates were on their way to Zou, they went off course after a gigantic typhoon randomly sucked them in and then whimsically spitted them into a realm ruled by demons, with the most powerful one being the Overlord. It was a fateful encounter, one that many would even say unfortunate. Their meeting was arbitrary and their clashing was inevitable. Crackfic. One-shot.


**Synopsis:** As the Straw Hat Pirates were on their way to Zou, they went off course after a gigantic typhoon randomly sucked them in and then whimsically spitted them into a realm ruled by demons, with the most powerful one being the Overlord. It was a fateful encounter, one that many would even say unfortunate. Their meeting was arbitrary and their clashing was inevitable.

 _ **A/N**_ _: All characters may be subjected to OOC-ness. My humor may be lacking as well and everything in here might be too stupid and random so please don't take anything seriously in this fic. This is my first crackfic, if it can even be called one, and it's a one-shot. Just...just at least let me have my dull, dumb fun..._

* * *

 **What King?**

It was all too sudden and unpredictable. Luffy and his friends were on their way to Zou, hitching a ride with Barto Club pirates. After two days out at sea, a cyclone suddenly appeared right before them. Without Nami, they couldn't avoid it. It swallowed them whole and finally, they awoke at a barren land of dark skies.

"Where is this?" Zoro, the one-eyed swordsman was the first to awake and speak. He scanned the area and found endless land. "Where's the sea?"

"The ship!" Bartolomeo, a lean man of light green hair exclaimed in panic. "The ship! _My_ ship!" he began running in circles. "My crew!" he was already crying.

"This is bad! We're in a weird place! I suddenly feel sick..." Usopp, the man with long nose muttered in fear, his body shivering. "Luffy! We should find the sea quick!"

"Strange..." Nico Robin, a woman of tan skin and long dark hair muttered in wonder. She looked around for a bit and tilted her head sideways in confusion. "How did we end up in land when we were previously at sea?"

"I also don't see a shipwreck." the cyborg Franky remarked. "The ship we were previously in should be suuuuper destroyed considering that suuuuuper cyclone we encountered. The rest of the crew should be here with us as well."

"My ship! My crew!" Bartolomeo kept screaming in the background.

"Hold on! Don't tell me we were separated?" Usopp's voice was shaking.

"We don't have injuries." Zoro commented, looking over the swords on his belt. "I'd understand Luffy but the rest of us should have sustained scratches at the very least."

Robin lightly hummed at Zoro's statement. She then turned to their captain who had been mysteriously quiet for a while.

"And who might you be, strangers?"

It was a female voice, an unfamiliar one. This made them realize what rendered Luffy and even Law himself quiet for the whole while. They had company, and both men already had their guards up and on the lookout for their mysterious guest.

"You should rejoice with me being the one to find you first." the voice continued. "If it were our ruler whom you met first, your lives would have been forfeit." a woman of red spiky twin tails appeared before them. She had pointy ears and blood red eyes, add to that a pair of small, red wings and a long red tail.

"Ruler?" Trafalgar Law, a man of short dark hair and steel grey eyes repeated.

Before Etna could answer to the dark doctor, Luffy stepped forward and crossed his arms. "I am Monkey D. Luffy. I'm going to be King of Pirates!"

This gesture piqued the female demon's interest. She pursed her lips and draw a sinister grin as she found it amusing to hear what the man with a straw hat declared. His confidence and unwavering resolve reminded her of a certain demon, but she thought this man before her couldn't even hold a candle against her master in terms of sheer arrogance.

"Luffy! What are you doing!? Didn't you hear what she just said?!" Usopp frantically ran up to the man and grabbed him on his shoulders. "She just said our lives were forfeit!"

"Then we'll fight her." Luffy said decisively.

"No! Luffy can't you see? She has wings and a tail! She's not normal!" Usopp insisted.

Etna's brow twitched upon hearing his whispered description about her. "Excuse me, but I am quite normal." she clutched her red spear and smiled deviously. "Compared to your abnormally long nose, mine is quite normal."

Usopp felt a chill running down his spine when Etna smiled. It was as if subtly asking him for a death wish.

"I don't mean to be rude but, what are you?" Robin voiced, curiosity coated her words.

Etna raised her brows in surprise. "Are you not demons?"

"Demons?" they all asked in chorus.

"You mean, suuuuper devils?" Franky asked, confused at his own question.

"Devils demons?" Bartolomeo similarly asked, confused as well.

"You mean like those people with wings and tails?" Zoro wondered, picturing in his head the old stories he was once told during his childhood.

"Hold on, you're a demon?" Robin exclaimed in realization.

"Wait. Demons are those red people with long nose, right?" Luffy asked, glancing at Usopp.

"Don't look at me! I'm not a demon!" Usopp complained.

"Hey! Not all demons are red and has long nose!" Etna angrily retorted.

"What fool dares to tell me, the great Laharl, has long nose?" another joined the conversation, and this time it was a male - a young boy of blue hair with two long antennae - and together with him was a fair woman of long blonde hair. Both had pointy ears and red blood eyes but the male didn't posses the same wings and tail that both females present possessed.

"Flonne doesn't have a long nose either." the blonde demon remarked.

"Leave my nose out of this!" Usopp shouted, clearly frustrated. Everyone went silent. All eyes were on him by then and this made his long nose sweat in anxiousness.

"You there, long nose!" Laharl called, his tone demanding. "Are you the long nosed demon?"

"Quit with the nose already! I'm not a demon!" Usopp shouted. half-chastened, half-exasperated.

"Then, are you angels?" Flonned asked. She approached them and examined them one by one. She almost pranced about as she went from one person to another. "Are you angels?"

"It's weird you're the one asking that, Flonne." Etna sighed. "You were an angel yourself. You should know if they are one or not."

"We're humans." Franky announced, making Flonne freeze right in front of him.

"Oh? So humans are made of metal. I see."

"Uh, no. I'm a cyborg." Franky scratched the side of his cheek. He glanced at Robin and then at Luffy. "Well, I guess we're not entirely your typical humans."

"Why are you here?" Etna raised.

"We..don't really know. We just ended up here after we hit a storm." Law spoke.

"A storm...?" Etna sounded conflicted.

"Who are you then? What are you?" Flonne asked next.

"We're-"

Before Law could even say his next word, Luffy shouted loud and clear, "I am Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to be King of Pirates!"

Etna giggled as she already heard the same declaration from the same person for the second time around while Flonne looked amazed at the young lad. Laharl, on the other hand, did not seem amused but he was curious.

"King of Pirates? What king is that?" he asked in a derisive tone.

Luffy frowned. "You don't know? He's the freest man in the world!" he exclaimed, his expression brimming with joy and excitement. "And I'm gong to be it!"

Laharl was silent in shock for a brief moment. However, he quickly regained his senses.

"Hmhmhmhm... Hmhmhmhmhmhm!... Haaaaaaaahahahahahaha!" his laughing was so loud and booming and dominating that everyone seemed to have been rendered flabbergasted and dumbfounded at his action.

Except for Luffy. He didn't really understand what Laharl was laughing about but he thought it was funny so he laughed with him as well.

"Huh? Why is he laughing as well?" Etna asked in disbelief.

"Wow! They must be long lost brothers!" Flonne exclaimed in delight.

Laharl realized this later and immediately stopped. He frowned at Luffy and scolded him. "Hey! Quit laughing! Quit it I say!"

Luffy gradually stopped laughing. "But why?"

"Why are you even laughing together with me?!"

"Why were you laughing in the first place?"

Laharl's eyes balled in shock. "Why were you laughing with me if you didn't even know the reason behind it?!"

"I see two idiots." Etna commented.

"Please tell me we're not watching two idiots arguing right now." Usopp muttered under his breath.

Zoro lightly chuckled. "Are they even all right?"

Robin and Franky began giggling as well while Bartolomeo seemed to be pleased regardless of how clueless he was with their current situation. Law, on the other hand, was utterly mortified with his current position and somehow, he was already regretting allying himself with the Straw Hats. He couldn't even stop himself from slapping his face with his palm in annoyance.

"Then tell me what was the purpose of that laugh!" Luffy was persistent about knowing the secret behind Laharl's laugh and somehow, it seemed to have pleased the young demon.

With a smug smirk, Laharl crossed his arm and proudly proclaimed, "Laughing is an important aspect of being the Overlord."

Luffy didn't understand. "The Overlord? What's that?"

Laharl snorted. "The Overlord is the ruler! The King of the Netherworld!"

"What's this king of Neverworld?"

"What?! Are you deaf?! It's Netherworld!"

"Nerworld? Neterworld? Neberword?"

"NETHERWORLD!" Laharl's patience ran out. He stomped his foot in anger and the ground rumbled, leaving cracks under his foot. "How idiotic can you be?!"

Luffy looked as if he was both shocked and amazed at Laharl's display of strength even if it was unintentional. Delighted, he grinned at young demon and finally clarified correctly, "Oh, Netherworld!"

Laharl huffed and smirked. "That's right! And the King of the Netherworld is the most powerful being in this realm."

Luffy was impressed. "Oh! So you're aspiring to be this strongest king?"

"No, you fool! I am already the most powerful one! I am Overlord Laharl, the King of the Netherworld!"

Luffy hummed. It sounded to him that the midget was amazing and since he also found him funny, he thought aloud. "Hey, want to join my crew?"

"LUFFY!" his companions shouted in chorus.

Laharl frowned. "Join your crew? Are you making fun of me?"

"It'd be great! We'll have lots of adventures!"

"You expect me to become your vassal? Ha! Fool! I am Overlord Laharl, King of the Netherworld! No King would bow down to someone nameless, and a human on top of all that!"

Robin raised a brow at the proclamation. "Netherworld? You mean, _hell_?"

Laharl looked over at the source of the voice and found Robin to be a bit, well, you know, sexy and voluptuous. His face immediately turned red, leaving him stuttering as he tried to cover up his obvious weakness against busty women.

"N-Nether... Ne... Er..world is..." Laharl was extremely uncomfortable upon acknowledging Robin's presence and so, he struggled to overcome it with facing away from the woman. "That's right! It's hell!"

"Wait, we're dead?" Zoro asked in disbelief.

"No no no no no! We can't be dead!" Usopp was frantic.

Bartolomeo began screaming and crying gibberish, and Franky began crying as well. Law's eyes widened in utter shock and was flabbergasted, while Luffy scowled and immediately grabbed Laharl by his scarf.

"Oi! What do you mean this is hell?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Don't worry, it's actually very pleasant in here." said Flonne, smiling innocently at the rubber man.

"If you're truly humans, then I suppose you aren't dead yet." Etna spoke whilst calling for at least three prinnies to grant them their presence. "This is a prinny. You see, a dead human's soul would be sewn into this body. You will remain as prinny until you earned reincarnation by redemption through earning money." Etna patiently explained. She then picked up one prinny.

"Master Etna, dood! What are you doing, dood!?"

"However, it might be important to note that the human soul sewn into this body are unstable and therefore," Etna then threw that one poor prinny over to Franky, Zoro and Robin's vicinity.

Zoro was quick to respond, immediately positioning himself to cut the poor prinny in half. But Etna's devilish grin made the one-eyed swordsman think twice though. Zoro immediately steered clear, pulling both Franky and Robin with him away from the blue penguin.

"Therefore, they will explode when they hit something with great force." Etna finished right after the poor prinny exploded into pieces.

This scene, although fairly common to the demons, managed to shake the hearts of the foreigners to the land. They couldn't even begin to imagine how they could easily do that to one of their own.

Needless to say, Luffy was furious. "Why would you do that?! Wasn't that thing one of you?!"

Etna was surprised. "One of us? It's just a prinny." she then proceeded to pick up another one. "They work for us demons either as soldiers, servants or slaves. We can do whatever we want with them."

"Please, master Etna, dood! Handle us with care, dood!"

Etna was about to throw another prinny off but Luffy stopped her.

"Enough. Put it down." he simply said. His firm grip at her hand must have struck a nerve that the female demon drew a dangerous smile as she carefully placed the prinny down to the ground.

"Such nerve for a lowly human." she uttered. "You have no idea what this whole place is."

"So what? You have no right to play with people's souls as you please." Luffy reasoned.

"We're demons! What do you expect?"

"You need not fret over worthless matters, foolish human." Laharl suddenly spoke. "As trespassers, only death awaits you!"

Luffy's ear twitched at the arrogant declaration. Without a word, he swiftly advanced towards the young Overlord but to his shock, Laharl instantaneously grabbed Luffy's wrist as if he'd already seen him coming. He gave it a powerful squeeze which shocked the rubber man. He felt a shooting pain which shouldn't be considering he was made of rubber - he was supposed to be immune against physical and blunt attacks.

Immediately, Luffy recoiled and jumped back. "You can use haki?"

Laharl smirked. "I know not of what you speak of. All I know is that you all get to see a true vision of horror!"

With that simple declaration, both Etna and Flonne brandished their weapons and began a barrage of attacks towards the newcomers.

"You're dead." Etna muttered.

"I won't hold back!" Flonne exlaimed.

Both dished out powerful spells and high level skills to wipe out their enemies and next, explosive penguins rained down upon them. Laharl only had to give his word and the trespassers were swiftly brought down to their knees panting and wounded.

Except for three men, namely Trafalgar Law, Roronoa Zoro and of course, Monkey D. Luffy. The three withstood both female demons. To the trio, it was no ordinary feat, and so to give them the reward they deserve, Laharl finally decided to join the fight as well.

Laharl gave Etna and Flonne meaningful glances before stepping forward. He raised his hand high up over his head and a circle of incantation sprung up from his open palm. The earth shook, the clouds massed up in the heavens and darkness loomed over them.

Etna and Flonne quickly backed off and evacuated the area. They knew Laharl was itching to finish off their uninvited guests in one blow.

"Feel the wrath of Laharl, the Overlord!" he shouted as he jumped high up, piercing the clouds and flying through the galaxies. Standing above one meteorite that was headed down for the planet, he began laughing as his magic accelerated its fall.

"Ahahahahahaa... AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ( _Meteor Impact)_

The meteor impact devastated the place, leaving a huge crater and sweeping away anything regardless of weight away with harsh wind.

Laharl gracefully landed on both feet, laughing continuously as he watched black smoke rise from the destruction he himself summoned. But his laughter was abruptly cut off when a fist came flying to his face. Caught off guard, the punch connected to his cheek and the young Overlord staggered back in recoil.

"What was that?!" Laharl exclaimed both in shock and annoyance, touching his stinging cheek.

Not later, from the smoke emerged two men swiftly running up towards Laharl. Law had created his room and prepared to draw out his sword while Zoro had poised to strike using two-swords style.

But the two were immediately stopped by the female demons duo, Flonne and Etna respectively. Flonne bombarded Law with elemental spells, hindering his swift approach and forcing him to jump away to gain distance while Etna met Zoro's swords with her long, red spear, demonstrating the extent of her abilities using a trident by relentless counters at every slash and strikes Zoro performed.

And then came out Luffy, whose arms was left in the cloud of smoke behind him. He dashed through the battle of four, easily avoiding the fray. He was like a bullet aimed at Laharl who seemed to be still distracted by the fact that he got damaged by a mere human. Unprepared, Laharl saw Luffy coming, and as his scream which could be translated as a battle cry grew louder each step he took towards the young Overlord, Laharl faced him in full preparation of a heavy blow.

" _Gomu Gomu no...BAZOOKA_!" Luffy's arm shot through the field and then towards Laharl's small body.

"Your arms...?!" Laharl was dumbfounded even after the attack had sent him a ways away from the rubber man. "What human has such ability?! Are you truly humans?!"

"I ate the rubber-rubber fruit. I'm a rubber man." Luffy dryly stated.

Laharl's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know such fruit existed. "The human world sure is filled with wondrous things." he straightened up and dusted the dirt off his body. Gradually, the corners of his mouth was tugged into a wide grin as he realized what his next conquest would be.

"Rubber man! I demand that you tell me clearly which king is the most powerful in your world!" Laharl's voice was overbearing and his tone demanding, but it didn't seem to bother the young pirate.

Luffy couldn't care less about kings and titles. What mattered to him was his dream of becoming the freest man in the world, the King of Pirates, and from what he believes in, that same king should be the most powerful man in the world as the idea suggested that one can only be free if he is able to break all barriers in his way. And so, with a firm voice, he decisively answered.

"The King of Pirates!" he huffed and then crossed his arms over his chest. "And that's going to be me!"

"Hmhmhmhm... Hmhmhmhmhmhm!... Haaaaaaaahahahahahaha!" Laharl found it hysterical yet pleasant. "I see... In other words, your defeat would mean my qualification for becoming King of Pirates as well."

Luffy did not like the sound of it. "Let's see you try! I will definitely kick your ass!"

Laharl let out a short chuckle. "I see, in other words, you're still delusional. I'll soon make you moan in pain!"

With his sword in hand, Laharl prepared to perform his most powerful attack while Luffy had coated his prominent arm in black and began inflating it.

"I'll say this now lest you forget. Before I become King of Pirates, I'm the Overlord Laharl, King of the Netherworld!"

"You're already king, stop being greedy! I'm the one who's going to be Pirate King!"

Laharl brandished his sword and jumped high up as he summoned the stars to bless his blade with their element, shining brightly into a form of a gigantic light saber while Luffy pulled his gigantic arm back in preparation of throwing it towards the floating demon.

"Here I come!" _(Dimensional Slash, its power echoes throughout the universe)_

" _Gomu Gomu no...ELEPHANT GUN!"_

They exchanged blows, and when their attacks clashed a dazzling light blinded the remaining souls present in the area. Its spectacle caught everyone's attention that led to a temporary truce among the female demons and the swordsman duo. The scene was intense, powerful, majestic, and more other adjectives that can spectacularly describe the clearing of the skies and shining of the horizon. Not soon after, the light shriveled and died and then the two were left panting in exhaustion. It seemed they were in equal levels, or probably they haven't dished out everything yet. They haven't went all-out yet. But before they could even continue their epic battle, a lone blue penguin thought aloud:

"What king, dood?"

Both men halted midway, their eyes drifting towards that one penguin thinking aloud as he quietly watched the fight from a small distance.

"Prinny? What are you doing there?" Flonne asked in pure wonder.

"I'm surprised you managed to stay intact in that short of a distance from those two." Etna remarked.

Upon realizing he had flapped his mouth carelessly, and that the eyes of two terrifying monsters were locked onto him, he panicked.

"Oh no, dood! What have I done, dood?! I'm dooooooomed! ...dood."

"What king?" Laharl voiced.

"King, huh?" Luffy wondered as well.

"You dare ask what a king is? You fool! _Your_ King is right before you yet you ask such preposterous question?!" Laharl burst, pointing his sword threateningly against the poor prinny.

"King is only a title, you dumb penguin! You don't ask stupid questions especially if it already means what it means!" Luffy snorted, frowning down on the poor prinny in derision.

After hearing the other's definition of what a king is, they swiveled their gazes and locked onto each other.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" both exclaimed in chorus.

"A king is a ruler! The most powerful being in the whole world! A king is someone to be knelt down before and obey without question!" Laharl proudly explained.

"A king is only a title! It means you're strong enough to defeat all enemies and protect your friends! A king is someone free and unbound with rules!" Luffy argued.

"What are they even arguing about? They're saying almost the same thing." Etna commented, almost amused with their idiotic banter.

"It's nice to see Laharl getting along well with someone else." Flonne obliviously remarked, seemingly pleased.

"I had to admit, if hell is ruled by someone at the level of Luffy, I don't think it'd be that bad." Zoro mindlessly stated, almost gaping at the ridiculous scene unfolding before him.

"Demons can be suuuuper dumb too, huh?" Franky seemed happy.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle a little. "It seems our captain can be friends even with a demon."

"But he said he's an Overlord or whatever! You saw what he can do! He's crazy strong!" Usopp was still worried.

"Luffy-senpai! Amazing as always!" Bartolomeo only drooled at his idol's majestic argument against the supposedly most powerful demon.

"..dood." the prinny was just confused.

"I am Overlord Laharl! I am already a King, meaning I already beat you by default!"

"What?! Not fair! There was never a rule about winning by default through being king!"

"Then how do you suppose _I_ became king? You don't suppose I only claimed it with no bearing?"

"Do you mean some kind of One Piece exists in this world?"

Laharl quirked his eyebrow in curiosity. "What do One Piece? I've never heard of it before."

Luffy grinned. "One Piece is the greatest treasure in our world and by claiming it, you will become King of Pirates! Finding it would require you to go through lots of adventures and perilous journeys!"

"Then, when you find that treasure, you'll crowned king?"

"Yes!" Luffy confidently answered. "And I'll be the one to find it! I'm going to become Pirate King!"

Laharl smirked. "Hmph! Impressive. In my case, I am the heir to throne but even if I ascended, there was an endless list of those in opposition. So, I hunted them down and defeated them until none was left!"

It was terrifying to think about, at least for Usopp, as it sounded to him like Laharl forced the whole world to bow down to him, and it spoke volumes of the young demon's abilities.

The others seemed fine with his surprising announcement though, and even Luffy seemed pleased.

"I see. You also went through a trying process." Luffy remarked.

Pleased, Laharl seemed to have relaxed a bit. "Going back, you are not king yet, therefore, you are not the most powerful..yet!" red orbs met obsidian ones. "I shall await for your triumphant return as King of your world, and then we shall resume our battle to find out which king is most powerful and most deserving to rule both worlds."

Luffy grinned his Cheshire grin and placed both hands over his hips. "You bet! I'm going to be King of Pirates soon enough! And I will beat your ass after that!"

"Hey, Prince - uh, I mean, Overlord Laharl! Aren't you being too buddy-buddy with a human?" Etna said, almost teasing.

Laharl's ears reddened a little. "Shut up! He proved himself worthy of becoming my vassal when the time comes he quits becoming some human king!"

"You wish! I'm never quitting!" Luffy interjected.

"That's great, Laharl! A new friend!" Flonne exclaimed in pure bliss.

"F-friend..?!" Laharl stared incredulously at the rubber man.

Luffy only smiled and nodded and the others' expression seemed to be in approval as well. But the heartwarming armistice was briskly broken by another cyclone summoned by who knows who and swept all of them off their feet, including the Overlord and the female demons, probably spitting them somewhere else strange again, or perhaps finally returning them back to the world they rightfully belong.

What of the Overlord, though? Well, this is Laharl we're talking about. Certainly, he's back at the Netherworld wrecking havoc together with Etna and Flonne.


End file.
